callofdutyfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
コール オブ デューティ ブラックオプス3
|designer = |version = |engine = IW engine (heavily modified) |release date = 2015年11月6日 |genre = |modes = キャンペーン マルチプレーヤー ゾンビ |ratings = : Mature 17+ : 18 : 18 : MA15+ |platforms = |media = Blu-Ray ディスク、デジタルダウンロード |requirements = *Operating System: Windows 7 64-Bit / Windows 8 64-Bit / Windows 8.1 64-Bit *Processor: Intel Core i3-530 @ 2.93 GHz / AMD Phenom™ II X4 810 @ 2.60 GHz *Memory: 6 GB RAM *Graphics: GeForce GTX 470 @ 1GB / Radeon HD 6970 @ 1GB *DirectX: Version 11 *Sound Card: DirectX Compatible |input = |caption = The North American cover art. }} コール オブ デューティ ブラックオプス3 （Call of Duty: Black Ops III）は、2015年2月5日に発表され、Treyarchによって開発中の''コール オブ デューティ'' シリーズの新作ファーストパーソンシューターゲーム。この正式タイトルは同年4月9日に発表された。また、ゲームプレイが公式公開されたのは4月26日。 ブラックオプス3 はシリーズ12作目となり、3年交代で行われている開発サイクルの中で初めてTreyarchによって手がけられる作品である。 動画 Backinblack Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III "Ember" Tease Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III Reveal Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Multiplayer Reveal Trailer Black Ops 3 Multiplayer Reveal Trailer - Rewind Theater Call of Duty Black Ops 3 E3 2015 Trailer - IGN Live E3 2015 Outrider Gameplay Black Ops 3 - CTF on Stronghold Seraph Gameplay Black Ops 3 - Kill Confirmed on Combine Nomad Gameplay Black Ops 3 - Domination on Hunted Prophet Gameplay Black Ops 3 - Hardpoint on Evac Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Cyber Core Tutorial and Co-Op Play Through Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - “Shadows of Evil” Zombies Reveal Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - "The Giant" Zombies Bonus Map Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Multiplayer Beta Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Combat Movement Tutorial ギャラリー カバーアート Box Art PS4 BOIII.jpg|PlayStation 4 Cover Art. Box Art PS3 BOIII.jpg|PlayStation 3 Cover Art. Box Art Xbox One BOIII.jpg|Xbox One Cover Art. Box Art Xbox 360 BOIII.jpg|Xbox 360 Cover Art. Box Art PC BOIII.jpg|Microsoft Windows/PC Cover Art. ハードエディション Hardened Edition PS4 BOIII.jpg.jpg|PlayStation 4 Hardened Edition Xbox One BOIII.jpg.jpg|Xbox One プレイ画像 Under Siege Reveal Image BOIII.png|Under Siege. Spike Launcher BOIII.png|A soldier wielding a harpoon-like weapon in the campaign. Hendricks Reveal Image BOIII.png|Hendricks, a character to appear in the campaign. Quad Tank Reveal Image BOIII.png|A Quad Tank engaging in battle along with an automated soldier. Into the Fray Reveal Image BOIII.png|Into the Fray. Armoured Guard Reveal Image BOIII.png|Armoured Guard. No Fly Zone Reveal Image BOIII.png|No Fly Zone. Black-Ops-3_SP_In-Darkness_WM.jpg|In Darkness. Hendricks Player BOIII.jpg|Lotus Towers. File:Black-Ops-3 SP Lotus-Towers WM.jpg|Provocation. Black-Ops-3_SP_Through-the-Lotus-Towers_WM.jpg|Through the Lotus Towers. Ruin Reveal Image BOIII.png|Ruin, one of the game's Specialists in multiplayer. Soldier in winter forest BOIII.jpg|A soldier in a winter forest. Hunted Ficus Vasta Reveal Image BOIII.png|Hunted Ficus Vasta. Ruins Magnum Reveal Image BOIII.png|Ruins Magnum. Evac Beware of Blast Reveal Image BOIII.png|Evac Beware of Blast. Stronghold Broken Arrow Reveal Image BOIII.png|Stronghold Broken Arrow. Boulder Patrol Concept Art Reveal Image BOIII.png|Boulder Patrol Concept Art. Black-Ops-3_MP_Battle-at-Ruhanga_WM.jpg|Battle at Ruhanga. Black-Ops-3_MP_Combine_WM.jpg|Action in Combine. Black-Ops-3_MP_Evac_WM.jpg|Gameplay on Evac. Black-Ops-3_MP_Ruin_Prophet_-Evac_WM.jpg|More gameplay on Evac. Black-Ops-3_MP_Stronghold_WM.jpg|Screenshot of the map Stronghold. Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Shadows of Evil: Character Introduction Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Shadows of Evil: Progression Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Shadows of Evil: Morg City Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|Shadows of Evil: The World 武器 Unknown Weapon 4 BOIII.png MR6 third person BO3.png MR6 third person 2 BO3.jpg MR6 third person 3 BO3.jpg KRM-262 third person BO3.jpg Vesper third person BOIII.png Sparrow BOIII.jpg ゾンビ Nazi Zombies Black Ops III.jpg en:コール オブ デューティ ブラックオプス3 カテゴリ:シリーズ カテゴリ:コール オブ デューティ ブラックオプス3